cwafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skirmish over Korriban
"The space battle of Moraband is to be considered a stalemate. While we were able to cause heavy casualties to the Bulkstorm Fleet, our fleet in turn had also suffered immense losses, including the ''Valor, the Intuitive and the Resurgence. Though we were drawn into a long battle, the Champion Fleet managed to gain a small portion of victory from this fight. From then on, the Bulkstorm Fleet will be our priority to eliminate."'' : —Admiral James Reeves making his report The Skirmish over Korriban, known as the Battle of Moraband during the Clone Wars, was a battle that was part of the Bulkstorm Crisis in mid 21 BBY. Following Alloysis Keloy's report of their presence over Alaris Prime, as well as numerous Republic fleets falling victim to the Bulkstorm Fleet, the Galactic Republic dispatched the veteran Champion Fleet to destroy their existence over Korriban. The battle was considered to be one of the most costly in the Clone Wars, with many crew members killed in the ensuing firefight. Due to the fact that both fleets had equivalent strategies, the battle lasted for over three days, ending in a tactical draw. Both fleets and ground forces suffered severe damage and casualties, forcing both sides to pull out of Korriban and regroup. While the Bulkstorm Fleet returned to Separatist space to recover, Redbreak regarded the fact that the Republic had manged to destroy a small portion of victory. Though Reeves was doubtful, Redbreak assured him that sometimes, stalemates could lead to victories in the end. The Battle During the second year of the Clone Wars, the Bulkstorm Fleet was introduced, terrorizing Republic fleets moving in to push the Separatists out of the Core Worlds. The resulting devastation caused the Republic to take immediate action, giving the name "The Bulkstorm Crisis". In addition, the Champion Fleet was dispatched to halt the Bulkstorm's advances, resulting in a space and ground battle over the Sith world of Korriban. In the dead of space, both fleets opened fire, trying to find an advantage to outmatch the other. With many naval crew members falling in battle, it seemed that neither side could win. However, the Separatists sent down dozens of Droid landing ships, in an effort to establish a foothold on Korriban. Redbreak immediately ordered Joch and Ralana, to head down to the surface with the clones, and push the Separatists off the system, while he himself would remain leading the space battle. On the surface, the battle was fierce; troops and droids alike were pelted down by blasterfire from all directions. As Farlight and Ahln led their clone troopers into the fray, ghosts of the old Sith appeared and soldiers from both sides soon became victims, with some managing to escape and returning to the fleet. Aftermath While both fleets had taken heavy beating from one another, the result was a stalemate: several cruisers were lost, and numerous pilots died. While it was to be considered a catastrophe, Palpatine commended the survivors, and as a result, awarded them the Cross of Glory, Coruscant's highest award. However, the First and Fourth Fleet's cruisers needed repair, and until they were ready, all Champion Fleet activities were suspended on orders of Admiral Tarkin. Participants Outcome *Draw **Both fleets suffer heavy losses and damage **Both Republic and Separatist forces evicted from Korriban **Admiral James Reeves critically wounded Casualties Galactic Republic Very Heavy *Over 100 Naval Crew members *Many clones wounded or killed *5 Venator-class Star Destroyers **''Valor'' **''Resurgence'' **''Intuitive'' *Numerous fighter squadrons *4 Acclamtor-class Assault Cruisers **''Thuderzone'' **''Intolerable'' Confederacy of Independent Systems Very Heavy *9 Rescusant-class Cruisers **''Dominate'' **''Hand of Death'' *5 Banking Clan frigates *7 Providence-class Destroyers *Numerous fighter squadrons *Many Droids *Several acolytes killed Category:Events